BLOOPERS
by C. Mortimer
Summary: -UA- Kagome sabía lo que hacía, la habían entrenado para eso. Y ésta, como sus otras misiones, debía salir a la perfección. El problema radicaba en que cada vez que él la veía, deseaba ser la mujer que nombraba.
1. PROLOGO

**BLOOPERS**

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms – Perfect (Ed Sheeran)_

PRÓLOGO

Naraku sonrió.

El plan funcionaba, todo era un caos.

Se regocijó ante la mirada perdida de Inuyasha y al dirigir su vista hacia Onigumo supo que ya habían ganado.

No habría felicidad después de ese día, solo dinero y un buen lugar donde gastarlo.

Bankotsu carraspeó, tambaleando la tensión en aquella habitación silenciosa. Observó cómo se movía de su posición y palmeaba sonoramente la espalda del ojidorado.

\- Lo siento, amigo. – El aludido no se inmutó. - Saldré y diré que la boda se cancela.

\- Aun no. – Tajó. Naraku rodó los ojos.

\- No llegará, Inuyasha. – La ronca voz del mayor de los Taisho se dejó escuchar por primera vez en aquellas dos horas.

El pelinegro lo miró con poca importancia y de la misma forma lo ignoró. Naraku bufó, esperando que ese preámbulo terminara lo más pronto posible.

\- Cierren la boca. – Musitó, hastiado.

\- Debimos lanzar la bomba ayer. – Escuchó en susurro a su izquierda, no se giró por completo. Pretendió que la repisa cerca de la ventana era más interesante.

\- No. Esta angustia es mucho más emocionante.

Suspiró con ganas.

¿Cuánto debían esperar? Una o dos horas más, posiblemente, pero el resultado sería el mismo.

No habría boda, porque la novia no llegaría.

En medio de su airosa sonrisa, la puerta se abrió bruscamente llamando la atención de todos.

\- Oye, bestia, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Kikyo? – Y las palabras de Koga no mejoraron la escena.

\- La gente empieza a hablar.

\- Tal vez se arrepintió. – Inuyasha lanzó una mirada mortal hacia Miroku.

\- No contesta las llamadas.

\- O tal vez se murió. – Onigumo tragó duro cuando todos los presentes lo miraron. - De los nervios.

Sesshomaru fue el primero en levantarse, acompañado de un suspiro y una mirada tediosa.

\- Ya basta, pediré que todos pasen a recepción. –

\- Dije que no. – Todos se inmutaron ante la respuesta del Taisho menor. - Llegará.

\- Ya es tarde, Inuyasha. – Espetó Bankotsu. - Acéptalo. No vendrá. –

Y la tensión creció.

La derrota se sentía, y se sentía bien.

Naraku fue el segundo en pararse para acompañar al mayor de los Taisho a la salida.

Su triunfante sonrisa desapareció cuando una castaña detuvo su escape.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí, idiotas? Esperamos por ustedes. –

\- Kikyo no aparece. – Sango frunció el ceño confundida.

\- ¿De que hablas? Ya está aquí, muevan su trasero.

Silencio.

Silencio con miradas confusas y otras desencajadas.

\- Imposible. – Escuchó susurrar a su acompañante y solo pudo apretar su puño.

\- ¿Qué demo…? – Pero antes de ordenar sus pensamientos todos fueron sorprendidos por la áspera voz del pelinegro.

\- ¿Son sordos? Lárguense. –

 _.###._

Gruñó por lo bajo, ante el bullicio de los invitados.

Durante los últimos minutos había analizado cuidadosamente la situación, y simplemente no había forma de que Kikyo Higurashi se apareciera esa noche.

El sonido de la música anunciando la entrada a la novia lo hizo sentir enfermo.

\- No es posible, estaba ahí cuando la enterramos. – La voz de Onigumo lo regresó a la realidad.

Se limitó a mirarlo taciturnamente, algo no andaba bien.

La marcha nupcial comenzó con un ridículo desfile de las damas de honor.

Bufó por lo bajo al pensar que lo pintoresco del lugar hacía contraste con la personalidad de Inuyasha.

El idiota no tenía ni idea. Así que su plan seguía en pie.

El problema era que el resultado no había sido el esperado, pero… ¿Por qué?

Cuando la vio entrar lo supo. Y, justamente, en el momento que aquellos ojos cafés se toparon con los suyos, lo entendió.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Nos va a delatar. – Casi rio ante el nerviosismo de Onigumo.

\- No lo hará. –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- Ella no es Kikyo… -

* * *

 **¡FELIZ 2019!**

 **Y bienvenidos a esta historia, un placer conocerlos.**

 **Decidí crear este pequeño fic, porque estoy enamorada de este anime y de las mentes maravillosas que hacen historias por aquí.**

 **Soy nueva en esta sección, pero me encantaría saber su opinión y posibles hipótesis sobre lo que acaban de leer, jojo.**

 **Saludos a todos y un abrazo caluroso.**

 _ **C. Mortimer**_


	2. 1 FRAGMENTOS

**BLOOPERS**

 _No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine? – Rewrite the stars (James Arthur and Anne-Marie)_

1\. FRAGMENTOS

Cajones en la sala, cocina y cuartos.

Repisas, muebles y escritorios.

Correos, papeles de trabajo y libros.

Cada posible rincón de aquel espacioso departamento.

Una semana había pasado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo predecible que se había vuelto su hermana.

Durante esos días tuvo tiempo de meditar porque había terminado en esa tormentosa situación. Simple: había sido demasiado sentimental.

Frunció el ceño cuando su bolsillo vibró. Con desgano sacó su celular y descubrió un mensaje.

 _Heladería._

 _2:30 pm._

 _Usa el traje 5._

Bufó por lo bajo, guardando de nuevo el dispositivo.

Elevó su mirada, casi por inercia. El sonido de unos pasos se escuchaba.

Con suma destreza dejó todo en su lugar y antes de que las pisadas se hicieran mas sonoras, reposaba cómodamente en el sofá de la amplia sala.

\- Buenos días, solecito. – La aludida frotó sus ojos y simuló un perezoso despertar.

\- Oh, despertaste. – No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando unos labios masculinos atraparon los suyos.

\- Tengo trabajo. – Respondió el joven, después de unos segundos. Siendo totalmente ignorante del estado sumiso de su esposa. - ¿Cocinaste?

La azabache miró con sorpresa al pelinegro, quien señalaba atónito el gran desayuno en la cocina. No pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa burlona le sentaba demasiado bien.

\- Si.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Ella solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - El matrimonio te sienta bien.

\- Eso dicen.

Miró en silencio como devoraba el pan con tocino y se atragantaba con el jugo, antes de volver a ella rápidamente.

Quiso fingir demencia o parecer que no se había quedado como una enferma contemplando su retaguardia.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el tomo su rostro y la forzó a verlo.

\- Llegaré tarde, pero mañana soy todo tuyo.

La pelinegra se limitó a sonreír.

\- Esta bien. – Y quiso relajarse cuando sintió aquellos labios cálidos sobre los suyos una vez más.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras el tomaba su maletín del trabajo y se colocaba su bufanda.

La azabache pensó que esa despedida se volvía demasiado larga para su gusto.

Notó que algo no andaba bien cuando el se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta y luego volteó hacia ella lentamente.

\- Kikyo… - Llamó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí cada vez que despierte. – Y posiblemente estaba preparada para cualquier comentario, excepto ese.

Supo que estaba jodida cuando ya el se encontraba a una gran distancia y ella aún no tenía idea que responder.

 _.###._

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Hacía demasiado frío para su gusto.

Cruzó al otro lado de la calle, siendo consciente de que la seguían dos individuos un poco más atrás.

Divisó un local pintoresco donde se leía "Shikon's Cream" y soltó una risa por lo bajo. Se apresuró a entrar y casi de inmediato pidió un café.

En pocos segundos una nueva presencia se paró a su lado.

\- Hola Kag. – La aludida apenas volteó.

Se tomó el tiempo de colocar dos cucharadas de azúcar a su taza de café y antes de dejar el mostrador dirigió una mirada fugaz a su acompañante.

\- Ten cuidado, Rin. – La joven que vestía exactamente igual a ella asintió.

\- No te preocupes.

Y, totalmente sincronizadas, ambas se alejaron del lugar en sentido opuesto. La pelinegra con rasgos mas inocentes salió con aire despreocupado del local.

Kagome siguió su camino hasta la parte trasera de la heladería. Detalló con cuidado a sus alrededores y una vez segura entró por una de las puertas del colorido pasillo.

El pequeño espacio, pobremente alumbrado por múltiples pantallas, la hizo sentir como en casa.

Pensó que lo novedoso era el olor a humedad.

Divisó un joven desgarbado, totalmente atento a cada video y a la vez completamente consciente de su presencia en el lugar.

\- Odio vestirme como una flor de primavera.

\- Ahora eres Kikyo, no hay nada que puedas hacer. – Respondió el moreno, sin mirarla.

La azabache reparó en las imágenes que se reproducían, divisando a Rin en unas cuantas y los dos sujetos más atrás.

\- ¿Aun la siguen?

\- No por mucho.

Kagome sonrió cuando de un momento a otro, los individuos lucían confundidos y desesperados.

Siguieron su búsqueda unos locales más adelante, sin darse cuenta de que su objetivo caminaba despreocupadamente en sentido opuesto a ellos.

\- Es buena para su edad. – El joven de la coleta la observó con un deje de cansancio.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – Kagome suspiró.

\- Nada, ni siquiera una nota.

\- Sango y Miroku encontraron esto en su casillero. – Y conjuntamente, el pelinegro mostró una bolsa negra forrada en cinta. La azabache lo observó curiosa. - Tal vez reconozcas alguna de estas cosas.

No pudo evitar sentir decepción al encontrar todo lo que esperaba en aquella bolsa.

Habían convivido lo suficiente como para deducir que todo lo que podía encontrar se resumía en maquillaje.

Suspiró y miró a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tal vez te sorprenda, pero Kikyo y yo éramos muy distintas. – Revolvió un poco más los extravagantes labiales. - No tengo ni la menor… espera.

Una textura diferente llamó su atención.

Descubrió una nota un poco maltratada, con un árbol ilustrado en ella.

Se sintió en trance.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Goshimboku. – Musitó taciturnamente, como si intentara recuperar las piezas de un viejo rompecabezas. - Que extraño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Y solo bastó una marca.

Un trazo.

Y un recuerdo.

\- Debo irme.

\- ¡Kagome! – Y la aludida agitó su mano en despedida, ignorando por completo aquel llamado.

 _.###._

Inuyasha Taisho supo que no era un buen día cuando sucedieron tres cosas.

No había tenido respuesta de Myoga y Totosai.

Kikyo no respondía sus llamadas.

Y Naraku había decidido aparecer con una ruma de papeles de porquería. Mas uno adicional.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó sin elevar la vista. Su acompañante resopló.

\- ¿Qué te parece que es? – Silencio y otro suspiro. - Los papeles de tu herencia.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Para que me los traes?

\- Pues, no lo sé, tal vez para sentarnos a hacer barcos de papel.

El joven en el escritorio ignoró una vez más.

\- Te casaste, Inuyasha. Es sensato que ahora hagas un testamento.

El aludido lo miró en silencio, sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Eres imbécil? ¿piensas dejarle toda tu fortuna a esa…?

\- A mi esposa. – Interrumpió, tajante. - Si. – Detuvo su oficio y pasó a incorporarse de la silla. - Y si llego a cambiar de opinión entonces te llamaré, de resto no te necesito, así que lárgate.

Rodeó su escritorio y echó un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca. Otra hora en la que no obtenía respuesta.

\- Cometes un error, Inuyasha. – El aludido roló los ojos, ¿no se cansaba de ser un dolor en el culo?

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, importándole muy poco que los trabajadores del otro lado parecían disfrutar de la función.

Se giró hacia el tosco hombre que había contratado como abogado y le señaló la salida.

\- Y tú te atribuyes decisiones que no te incumben. – Se regocijó ante su mirada de indignación. – No tengo todo el día, así que muévete.

 _.###._

El árbol sagrado.

Desde siempre había representado un símbolo familiar. Emblemático de los Higurashi.

Para ella representaba su relación con Kikyo.

No podía evitar sentirse melancólica.

A pesar de todo, el árbol mantenía intacto sus recuerdos. Siempre había permanecido entre ellas y siempre las había protegido.

\- Kikyo, ayúdame a encontrar lo que buscabas. – Soltó en un suspiro.

Pasó sus dedos por un notorio hundimiento en la corteza, justo en el centro, como si señalara su corazón.

\- Es tan cálido… ahora recuerdo porque siempre venías aquí. –

No pudo evitar sentir la amarga culpa y no se molestó en frenar las lágrimas.

Después de todo, no había tenido tiempo de llorar.

\- Lamento no haber sido buena hermana. – Hipó. - Y no haber estado ahí para protegerte.

Y ante su mirada nublada hubo un destello en el centro del tronco.

Frunció el ceño confundida.

\- ¿Qué será…? – Acercó sus dedos al punto brillante y casi de inmediato ahogó un chillido. - Oh, que desastre. –

Bufó por lo bajo cuando al retirar su dedo índice brotó de el un líquido rojo.

\- Parezco tonta. – Se llevó la herida a su boca, intentando parar el sangrado.

Se encontró a sí misma en discordancia.

¿Qué era lo que hacía exactamente?

No se refería a la misión, ni el sitio donde se encontraba.

Se refería a ella misma. Ella no era Kikyo. Había luchado toda su vida porque dejaran de compararlas.

Y ahí estaba, terminando el trabajo de su hermana, viviendo su vida y sorprendiéndose a si misma con sentimientos que no debía tener.

Sus pensamientos podían dejar de atormentarla para variar.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Y como si no fuera suficiente, el hombre de oro en persona. - Vaya, no puedo protegerte de esto todo el tiempo.

El joven de ojos dorados se burló de su herida y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su dedo fue cubierto con un trozo de tela.

Imaginó que su rostro debía arder intensamente, porque el pareció contemplarla como si fuera un espectáculo.

Agradeció que el lugar no estuviera tan iluminado.

\- Gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su acompañante hizo una mueca.

\- Eso pregunto yo, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- Olvidé mi teléfono. – Notó como endurecía su mirada. Algo no andaba bien.

\- Pudiste pedir uno prestado. – Silencio. - ¿Está todo bien, Kikyo?

Y deseó por un breve instante, parecer ignorante a ese nombre.

\- Estaba pensando en preparar algo delicioso. – Vaciló fugazmente al momento en que fijó su mirada en él. Sintió como aquellos ojos la escudriñaban. - ¿Qué se te antoja?

\- Carne, tal vez. – Ella asintió en silencio. - ¿Comerás conmigo?

\- Claro. – Y supuso que todo estaba bien cuando el suavizó su mirada. – Debo irme. Tengo que preparar todo y no quiero causarte molestias. – Musitó entre tartamudeos, en un intento por deshacerse de él.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? Eres mi esposa.

\- Si, lo soy.

 _.###._

* * *

 **Porque cuando tienes un esposo así eso es todo lo que debes decir xD**

 **Bienvenidos de nuevo :3, gracias por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Mando un saludo caluroso a:**

 ***Rinnu**

 ***aky9110**

 **Gracias, gracias y gracias por mil xD, espero leerlas pronto.**

 **PD: Pueden escribirme sobre posibles hipotesis de la historia, soy toda ojos.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya entretenido un poquitin, les deseo una feliz segunda semana del 2019, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Rockabye!**


	3. 2 COORDENADAS

**BLOOPERS**

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you – Numb (Linkin Park)_

2\. COORDENADAS

El tono de su móvil sonó por quinta vez y ya no pudo fingir demencia.

A esas alturas ya había perdido el juicio en lo estúpidas que habían sido sus acciones.

Se volteó lentamente, sin poder evitar sentirse ajena a la comodidad y amplitud que brindaba aquella cama.

Una cama que debía compartir con su esposo.

Pero no eran un matrimonio armonioso precisamente.

Lo detalló sin escrúpulos. La ruda expresión en su rostro incluso con ese semblante adormecido, sus músculos bien definidos y la tranquilidad en el vaivén de su pecho.

Si tan solo no fuera…

Sacudió rápidamente sus tortuosos pensamientos y pensó que incorporarse sería una idea maravillosa.

\- ¿Apurada?

Y de repente sintió como le caía mal el desayuno que aún no comía.

Volteó lentamente hacia él y notó como se removía desde su posición.

\- ¿Te desperté?

\- No, he estado despierto por dos horas.

Lo miró, sorprendida.

El individuo abrió sus ojos sin expresión alguna.

\- ¿En serio? No habías dicho nada.

\- Tu tampoco.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?

Observó en silencio como el joven se incorporaba.

Frunció el ceño cuando el suspiró sonoramente y la miró con reproche.

\- Quiero que tú quieras.

Y en mucho tiempo sintió algo muy parecido a la culpa.

No se dio cuenta cuando estuvo a centímetros de él.

Había pensado mucho en lo que impulsó a su hermana a aceptar tal compromiso y algo simplemente no encajaba.

Entendía el atractivo, por supuesto, pero Kikyo siempre fue más astuta.

Se descubrió a si misma queriendo encontrar todas las respuestas con respecto a él.

\- Deja de hacer eso. – Pestañeó confundida.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Él desvió la mirada con rudeza.

\- Pretender que olvide, solo porque me ves con esos ojitos tiernos.

\- No pretendo nada, solo creo que estas algo estresado.

\- Eso espero. – La encaró de nuevo con esos ojos dorados llenos de desconfianza. - ¿Algún otro cambio que deba saber?

\- No… -

 _.###._

Esperó diez minutos.

Caminó de la sala a la cocina.

Intentó calmar el tic nervioso de su ceja.

A los treinta minutos pensó que de haber regresado ya lo hubiera hecho.

Se encontró a si misma intentando buscar una explicación lógica ante la falta de una ama de casa. En todos los días que llevaba ahí, no había visto a alguien parecido.

Le costaba pensar que su hermana había sido capaz de lavar alguna vajilla.

Decidida a no perder más tiempo, tomó su teléfono y marcó el último número registrado.

\- Lamento la demora, esto se ha vuelto mierda.

\- _¿Es broma? Aquí no es el paraíso precisamente_.

\- ¡Kikyo era vegetariana! – Silencio.

\- … _¿Y eso qué?_

\- Anoche comimos carne. – Sango bufó.

\- _No te angusties. Inuyasha siempre ha sido un dramático_.

La pelinegra frotó su sien.

\- No me deja sola, me vigila todo el tiempo. – Se paralizó rápidamente ante un pensamiento. - ¿Crees que…?

\- _No lo creo. Miroku y yo logramos identificar algunos vínculos, pero nada indica que el haya sido el asesino… aun_.

La azabache apretó su puño.

\- Aunque es lo mas seguro. Lo aborrezco, Sango. – Soltó.

Caminó en círculos. Sintió frustración ante lo ridículamente espaciosa que era la sala.

\- _Tienes que ser cuidadosa, Kag_. – Suspiró. - _Por cierto, ¿encontraste algo en Goshimboku?_

\- Nada útil. – Sintió un pequeño dolor al recordar. - Tal vez solo tenía la imagen como recuerdo.

\- _Tal vez… o puede que dejara algo, que solo tu serías capaz de encontrar._

Y mirando a su derecha notó la pequeña decoración de armas que había al final.

Se podía detallar una colección numerosa de espadas.

Y entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

Arco y flechas.

Tiro al blanco.

Goshimboku.

Observó la venda en su dedo índice y pensó que tal vez algo tendría sentido dentro de todo ese desastre.

Se despidió de Sango y pasó a tomar sus cosas con urgencia.

Al salir disparada del departamento esperó que su _querido_ esposo no notara que faltaba una flecha en su colección.

 _.###._

Frunció el ceño cuando el café supo mas amargo de lo que esperaba.

Estuvo dispuesto a dejar en ridículo al empleado encargado cuando su teléfono sonó.

Lo sacó del bolsillo y bufó por lo bajo al pensar que contestar era mucho más importante.

\- ¿Conseguiste algo?

\- _Nada concreto, me ayudaría si al menos supiera su edad. –_ Suspiró.

 _-_ No debe tener mas de veinticinco años. – La áspera voz del otro lado de la línea se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

Logró identificar el sonido de un teclado manipulado con rudeza.

\- _Ya no tengo idea de lo que hago._

\- Concéntrate, ¿quieres? – Roló los ojos. – Esa mujer es japonesa.

\- _Eso no tiene sentido. Kikyo era rusa, no es posible que sean parientes._

 _-_ Confía en mí.

\- _¿Crees que sepa dónde está?_

 _-_ Mas le vale saberlo. – Apretó su mandíbula. - Como sea, avísame si encuentras algo de utilidad.

Colgó sin esperar una respuesta del otro lado.

Se levantó de su asiento para sacar el efectivo de sus bolsillos. No sin antes derramar el café por el mostrador frente a los ojos del sorprendido joven que anteriormente lo había atendido.

Hizo un falso ademan de torpeza y arrojó el dinero sobre el desastre, antes de salir del lugar.

El joven recogió torpemente el líquido derramado, preocupado de que algún supervisor se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Y mientras maldecía por lo bajo su suerte se sorprendió al ver unas manos ayudando a absorber los restos de lo que anteriormente había sido un capuccino.

Se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia ante el joven de la coleta con mirada azulina. Pudo recordar que llevaba un buen tiempo sentado en la mesa del fondo.

El individuo lo miró con parsimonia antes de que su atención fuera llamada por otra persona, mas prepotente que el anterior.

Decidió regresar a sus funciones no sin antes observar como el joven de la coleta se montaba en una limusina negra.

\- Maldito tráfico. – Lo escuchó decir sin tapujo alguno.

Le tendió uno de los Starbucks que había pedido para llevar.

\- Pedí que lo calentaran de nuevo. – El individuo lo recibió de mala gana y sin escrúpulos vació un pequeño recipiente en su bebida.

Sintió la escudriñante mirada de su amigo, pero poco le importó.

\- Me preocuparía por saber que piensas, pero la verdad no lo haces a menudo.

El joven de la coleta desvió su mirada con molestia.

\- Sutil. Estaría pensando mas que tu en toda una vida. – Suspiró. - El alcohol no es la solución a los problemas.

\- El agua tampoco.

\- Todos tienen derecho de ser idiotas, pero tu abusas del privilegio.

Quiso reír ante eso, pero un pensamiento constante lo privo de hacer tal acción.

\- Es Kikyo.

No lo vio, pero supo perfectamente que había rolado los ojos.

\- Ya deja de atosigarla.

\- No es eso, últimamente algo no me cuadra.

\- Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que eres un dolor en el culo.

Rio por lo bajo ante lo irónico del asunto.

Porque la Kikyo que conocía ya se lo hubiera dicho.

 _.###._

Aceleró el paso. Solo faltaba una calle más.

Sacó la flecha y corto la punta, arrojando el pico de metal en la basura más cercana.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando tropezó con alguien y ambos cayeron de bruces.

Apenas notó que se trataba de un joven, un niño en realidad no debía tener más de catorce años.

Se disculpó por lo bajo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. El pelirrojo no dijo nada y entonces aprovechó de seguir su camino.

Divisó aquel milenario árbol que adornaba el pequeño bosque.

Arrojó el bolso en una de sus raíces y con la madera de la flecha embistió el centro del tronco donde anteriormente se había lastimado.

Martilló varias veces hasta que retiro la flecha con una vieja punta de metal.

\- Aquí está.

Detalló el objeto y no notó algo fuera de lo común.

Sintió frustración al pensar que había vuelto a perder el tiempo.

Frotó su sien e inhaló profundamente, intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

Y entonces recordó. Aquella tarde de verano en una práctica de arquería.

Miró de nuevo el tronco y alcanzó el lugar con su dedo sano.

Se sorprendió al extraer un pedazo de papel envuelto.

De esos que solían amarrar en sus flechas cuando practicaban.

De esa forma se comunicaban a la distancia.

\- ¿Qué será…? – Musitó mientras estiraba aquel trozo y descubría unas marcas en él.

¿Griego? ¿Árabe?

No entendía nada.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y sentía como la temperatura bajaba.

El sol se había ocultado entre las nubes y se podía oler la humedad.

Miró su reloj de muñeca para verificar la hora. Aún tenía unos cuantos minutos.

Observó el papel de nuevo y algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

Las marcas parecían familiares.

Observó su reloj y comparó de nuevo el papel.

Eran posiciones de las agujas del reloj.

Eran coordenadas.

 _.###._

* * *

 **Y si has llegado hasta aquí déjame decirte que ahora viene lo bueno :3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por tomar el tiempo de dejar un review**

 **Un saludo caluroso a:**

 ***Jul**

 ***Rinnu**

 **Todo lo que puedo decir por ahora es que todas sus dudas serán resueltas poco a poco xD apenas estamos comenzando muajaja**

 **Pero me encantaría que me comentaran lo que vienen sospechando y ¿por que no? puedo tomar en cuenta sugerencias**

 **En fin, nos veremos muy pronto con mucha mas intriga y acción**

 **Un abrazo a todos!**

 **Rockabye!**

 _ **C. Mortimer**_


	4. 3 INDICACIONES

**BLOOPERS**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts – Love the way you lie (Eminem ft. Rihanna)_

3\. INDICACIONES

.

 _Hola, Kagome._

 _Esta no era la forma en que deseaba que supieras de mí, pero si has encontrado esta nota significa que no pude cumplir con mi misión._

 _Tardé demasiado en pensar que escribir y pienso que no podemos perder el tiempo en disculpas irremediables._

 _Supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero el que estés reemplazando mi puesto es algo que deberás averiguar por ti misma. Lamento no poder decirte, se lo mucho que odias que nos comparen._

 _Todo lo que puedo decir referente a Inuyasha es que simplemente contrató nuestros servicios y yo estuve disponible._

 _Es necesario que vayas a la dirección en la nota y traigas contigo la perla de Shikon. Luego de eso debes ir con Kaede, ella te ayudará con el resto._

 _Te pido que asumas esto con suma discreción. Koga y mucho menos Bankotsu deben saber sobre esa perla._

 _Ten cuidado y cuídate._

 _Con afecto, Kikyo._

 _._

No se dio cuenta de su impotencia hasta que apretó bruscamente el lomo de aquel libro azul.

Por supuesto que Kikyo tendría algo que decir y dejaría la pista con el papel rasgado donde había indicado las coordenadas.

Por supuesto que no perdería el tiempo en disculpas irremediables.

Y por supuesto que seguiría teniendo secretos.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y decidió salir de aquella espaciosa sala. Ahora tenía mucho más en que pensar.

\- Rayos, Kikyo. ¿En qué demonios te metiste?

Sus furiosos pasos dejaban un sonido hueco lleno de ansiedad.

Pensó que tal vez ya era hora de dirigirse a aquella dirección.

Sin levantar la mirada decidió que eso haría.

Hasta que un obstáculo impidió su cometido.

Lo último que pensó era en cuantos trozos se rompería la mesa de vidrio con la que tropezaría.

Pero no hubo sonido, ni movimiento.

Cuando abrió sus ojos notó unas pupilas doradas en un cuerpo fornido, el cual la mantenía en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué hacías?

Su expresión bochornosa debía ser un poema, ya que su acompañante cargaba una sonrisa burlona.

\- Nada. Solo me tropecé.

\- Tu no sueles tropezarte. – Y ya no le agradaba aquella conversación.

\- Pues lamento desilusionarte. – Notó cierto desánimo cuando decidió desviar la mirada. - Bájame, por favor.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

Lo encaró con reproche y él simplemente cesó su sonrisa.

\- No estoy de humor, Inuyasha.

Estuvo dispuesta a seguir con su queja, pero no contó con que el aludido la bajara con rapidez.

Lo miró, confundida. Algo andaba mal, el solía alargar las bromas pesadas.

Pensó que tal vez exageraba, pero se encontró a si misma buscando aquellos ojos dorados con algún índice de que todo estaba bien.

Su pecho se encogió cuando el evadió su mirada y se giró hacia la cocina. Sin razón aparente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Inuyasha se detuvo calmadamente y apenas giró para verla de reojo.

\- Hay algo que me ocultas, Kikyo. – Tragó duro. - Ya no preguntaré qué es. Esperaré a que me lo digas.

\- No hay nada que decir.

Y como si hubiera perfeccionado la habilidad de leer las mentes, se acercó de nuevo. Escudriñándola con aquella mirada ambarina que parecía capaz de descubrir hasta el mas profundo de sus secretos.

\- Tal vez sí.

\- No lo hagas.

No hubo tiempo de objeción.

Era otro de esos momentos en que el la besaba. Calmado y lento, pero posesivo.

Era una transmisión de emociones y sentimientos que no iban dirigidos a ella, pero se encontraba ahí, deseando ocupar ese lugar.

Ese lugar que no le pertenecía, pero lo compartía.

\- Te veré luego, preciosa.

 _.###._

Su malhumor era inminente, no habían logrado avanzar.

Hojeó las paginas de aquel contrato, intentando encontrar alguna posible falla. Pero no había nada.

Todo jugaba en contra de ellos.

Arrugó las hojas, al mismo tiempo que tensó su mandíbula, ocasionando el chirrido de sus dientes.

Ese desgraciado no iba a ganarles, se encargaría de detenerlo a como diera lugar, así fuese lo último que hiciera.

Una palmada en sus hombros logró dispersar sus nublados pensamientos.

Al ver a su acompañante sintió tranquilidad y pensó que tal vez quedaba esperanza.

\- ¿Tienes los datos?

\- La llamada era de un tal Onigumo Takeda. – Observó como la castaña tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras intentaba analizar la información.

\- Algo no cuadra. – La joven frunció el ceño, confundida.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ambos estuvieron en la boda.

\- ¿Y?

\- Inuyasha no conoce a Onigumo. – Y casi de inmediato sintió como la joven seguía el paso a sus ideas.

\- Y todos los invitados de Kikyo eran agentes.

El joven de la coleta se paró lentamente de su asiento, divisando nada en particular.

\- ¿Qué hacía un mercenario acompañando a Naraku?

\- ¿Crees que haya alguna relación?

\- Es posible.

Sango tomó otro tiempo para meditar, pero pronto sus pensamientos serían desplazados por una sensación que ya conocía en su retaguardia.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si no perdemos más tiempo? – Vociferó con molestia mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

Su acompañante pudo haberla seguido de inmediato, si no fuera por el dolor en su mejilla que vaticinaba un seguro hematoma.

\- Esa me dejó viendo bizco.

 _.###._

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Cruzó la siguiente esquina y aceleró su caminar.

Volteó hacia el imponente edificio de vidrios templados y notó que detrás de su figura se acercaban dos individuos más.

Amarró una coleta en su cabello, movió su cuello y sus hombros en un intento por liberar tensión y después de un sonoro suspiro decidió que era momento de correr.

Por el sonido torpe que oía a su espalda, se dio cuenta que los acosadores no estaban en una excelente condición física… y por supuesto que se aprovecharía de eso.

Cruzó varias esquinas y quiso reír cuando a duras penas podían seguirle el paso.

Miró su reloj en su muñeca y toda diversión desapareció. El tiempo estaba en su contra.

Divisó una feria de comida al otro lado de la calle y pensó que sería una buena idea para terminar de despistar a sus perseguidores con falta de cardio.

Se adentró en el estacionamiento y sintió satisfacción cuando finalmente los dio por perdidos.

Desbloqueó su teléfono y lo tecleó hasta que produjo una vibración inusual. Inmediatamente el auto a su derecha desactivo la alarma y subió los seguros.

Casi lamentó por el dueño de aquel auto con olor a gloria, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero cualquiera elegiría un Audi último modelo.

Poco duró su deleite cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez mostrando una llamada, la cual había evadido en los últimos días.

\- _¿Dónde has estado?_

\- Jugando monopolio.

No podía verlo, pero sabía que no estaba de humor para bromas.

\- _Higurashi…_ \- La aludida roló los ojos.

\- Escapo de dos imbéciles. Haría mi trabajo si no los tuviera detrás de mi todo el tiempo. – Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado. - Dijiste que me los quitarían de encima.

Sin esperar respuesta, decidió encender el auto y poner a prueba el motor. Deseando que su desagradable llamada finalizara irremediablemente… pero no pasó.

\- _Rayos,_ _Kikyo no era tan complicada_.

Y sintió la ira subir hasta la coronilla de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te pudres, Bankotsu? Llama a Rin, estoy conduciendo un Audi negro con el traje 3.

\- ¿ _A dónde vas?_

\- Te diré cuando lo sepa.

 _.###._

Y cuando Inuyasha sintió aquel golpe en su pantorrilla por tercera vez, supo perfectamente de quien provenía.

Se acomodó disimuladamente en su asiento, mientras aquellas palabras hebreas, que escuchaba a lo lejos, se iban transformando poco a poco en español.

Recordó porque estaba ahí.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano. Podía leer perfectamente esos fríos ojos que le decían a gritos que era un bastardo.

Historia de su vida.

No podía importarle menos.

\- Idiota. – Musító, desviando su vista a sus acompañantes.

A duras penas entendió lo que representaban los gráficos frente a él. Para cuando tomó el hilo del asunto todos los presentes en aquel salón se levantaron.

El simplemente roló los ojos.

\- Evaluaremos la propuesta, caballeros.

\- Gracias por recibirnos, señor Taisho. – Respondió quien parecía ser el más joven de ellos.

Se incorporó con desgano, notando unos folletos coloridos en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Conmemoraremos el aniversario de la empresa Rumiko y están invitados. – Habló el mismo joven, quien lo notó intercambiando miradas con Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Un baile? Que estupidez.

Antes de darse cuenta su pantorrilla fue golpeada nuevamente, esta vez haciéndolo trastabillar.

\- Pido disculpas por mi hermano, no se ha sentido bien hoy. Allá estaremos.

\- Nos vemos pronto.

Para cuando se incorporó, Sesshomaru ya había despachado a sus acompañantes.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Ese imbécil lo iba a escuchar.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Y sin previo aviso, un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo retroceder haciendo que tropezara con el pequeño escritorio del salón.

Llevó una mano a su rostro, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclarse en su boca y con el ceño fruncido encaró a su hermano.

\- Date un baño. Apestas a perro callejero.

\- Eres un miserable.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y antes de salir pasó a ver a Inuyasha con una fría expresión.

\- Te voy a demandar si vienes ebrio otra vez.

 _.###._

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento mucho**

 **Mi pc es un asco, pero prometo compensarles :D**

 **Se que no ha sido el capítulo mas largo pero espero que les haya gustado y nada mas les digo que se vayan preparando para el próximo muajaja**

 **Estaré actualizando muy pero muy pronto :3**

 **Un saludo caluroso a:**

 ***Rinnu (te doy un poco mas de misterio e intriga, lo siento xD)**

 **Oigo sugerencias :3**

 **Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos pronto :3**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos!**

 **Rockabye, baby**


	5. 4 CABOS

**BLOOPERS**

 _Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked – The Beast and the Harlot (Avenged Sevenfold)_

4\. CABOS

Su teléfono vibró por enésima vez.

Suspiró. Observó el remitente y decidió que evitarla de nuevo empeoraría la situación.

\- Por favor no me reproches.

\- _No lo haré. Bankotsu es peor que el dolor menstrual_. – Soltó una risa ante eso. - _¿Dónde estás?_

\- Tengo una pista, iré por mi cuenta.

\- _Sabes que rastrean las llamadas._

\- No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

\- _Ten cuidado_.

\- Lo haré.

\- _¿Conoces a un tal Onigumo Takeda? –_ Frunció el ceño, confundida.

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- _Es un mercenario que ha sido contactado por Naraku Shishio en los últimos días._

Y algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

\- ¿El abogado de los Taisho?

\- _Así es. Ambos estuvieron en la boda_.

\- ¿Creen que…?

\- _No tenemos pistas aún._

La azabache apretó el volante.

\- Las cosas serían más fáciles si Inuyasha fuera el culpable.

\- _No puedo creer que sigas con eso. –_ Kagome roló los ojos.

\- No tienes idea como es.

Silencio.

Incómodo silencio.

\- Dime algo. – Y podía adivinar lo que se avecinaba. - _¿Ya han…? Tú sabes._

Y esa era Sango Taijiya.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Se supone que estamos casados ¿no?

 _\- ¡Lo sabía!_

Y tal vez su rostro podía alumbrar el interior del auto.

\- No hablaré de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- _Eres una pervertida, ¿cuándo me lo pensabas decir? –_ Tiempo de desaparecer.

\- Adiós, Sango. Te llamaré luego.

Decidió que se concentraría en lo que quedaba de camino.

Divisó el papel con las coordenadas y lo tomó. Pensó, por breves segundos, que tal vez Kikyo la subestimaba.

Ella no solía llevarse bien con instrucciones específicas. Su relación con Bankotsu no era precisamente armoniosa por ese pequeño detalle.

Y Kikyo lo sabía.

Entonces, ¿por qué era la indicada para esa misión?

¿Qué era lo que se encontraba en ese lugar que solo ella debía saber?

Suspiró con desgano, las cosas parecían complicarse cada vez más.

Su teléfono vibró nuevamente. Roló los ojos y pensó que no se desharía de él hasta que contestara las indecorosas preguntas de su amiga.

Era mejor enfrentarla temprano que tarde.

\- Ya te dije que no diré nada al respecto.

\- _Siempre hay métodos para hablar._

Frunció el ceño al oír una gruesa voz del otro lado de la línea.

Alejó el dispositivo de su oreja y visualizó en la pantalla "número desconocido".

Maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- _Iré directo al grano, ¿te parece?_

Silencio.

\- _Se muy bien que no eres Kikyo. Sin embargo, espero que seas más astuta que ella. –_ Hizo un gran intento por identificar el tono de voz. No recordaba haberlo oído antes. _\- Dime donde la escondió_.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- _Respuesta equivocada. Te queda una oportunidad._

\- Y a mí se me agota la paciencia, ¿qué tal si jodes a alguien más?

Colgó y junto con sus nervios decidió hacer rugir el motor del auto.

La velocidad y la adrenalina corrían por sus venas. Necesitaba despejar su mente y encontrar una forma de rastrear esa llamada.

Pero primero debía llegar al lugar señalado en el maldito papel.

Su mente trabajaba a mil, algo no andaba bien. Pensó que lo mejor sería contactar a Sango.

Desbloqueó su teléfono y justo al instante fue sorprendida por un mensaje.

Número desconocido.

" _Reto aceptado."_

 _.###._

Observó con pesar el líquido ámbar en la botella, cada vez era menos.

Aquel líquido había sido su gran amigo durante unos cuantos años de su vida. Él lo entendía, y le ofrecía lo que necesitaba… olvidar.

Necesitaba olvidar que todos sus errores siempre iban detrás de una decisión amorosa.

La verdad era simple y en el fondo siempre lo supo.

Un ruido molesto provino de su bolsillo y con desgano sacó su móvil para descubrir una llamada esperada durante los últimos días.

\- ¿Dónde está?

Retuvo su respiración cuando un tartamudeo del otro lado de la línea se hizo inminente.

Era inevitable.

\- _La perdimos, señor._

Suspiró.

\- Considérense despedidos.

 _.###._

\- ¿Dónde carajos esta Higurashi?

Sango roló los ojos. Era la séptima vez.

Era la séptima vez que Bankotsu preguntaba por ella.

Estaba a un respiro de atascar su abanico en su mugrosa garganta.

\- No lo sabemos, desconectó su rastreador.

\- Quiero que la busquen. – Reiteró el hombre de cabellos negros recogidos en una trenza.

La castaña se acercó a Miroku, quien se encontraba en silencio a su lado. Frunció el ceño al notar unos documentos en sus manos. Por el color de las carpetas sabía muy bien que era información confidencial.

\- ¿Algo sobre Taisho? – Ante aquella nueva pregunta, el joven de la coleta elevó su mirada.

\- Está ahogado en alcohol, Bankotsu. Miroku lo acaba de dejar en su departamento. – Respondió Koga, desde su postura usual en las pantallas.

\- Hay algo que no estamos viendo. – Musitó Miroku.

Bankotsu se acercó a él, expectante.

\- Hay algo que no nos dicen. Ubíquenla y tráiganla inmediatamente.

Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y al descubrir su móvil notó una llamada entrante.

Tosió disimuladamente y pidió permiso para ir al tocador.

El pasillo que conducía al baño era amplio y largo, no le daría tiempo de contestar la llamada si decidía recorrerlo.

\- ¿Kag?

\- ¡ _Sango_! – La aludida suspiró aliviada.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, el pasillo parecía vacío, tal vez tenía unos cuantos minutos para hablar.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- _Voy de regreso, recibí una llamada_.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar ruidos extraños del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- _Iré a ver a Inuyasha y asegurarme de que esté bien. Tengan cuidado, quien me llamó sabe que no soy Kikyo_.

\- ¿Idea de quién es?

\- _No_.

\- Debes regresar lo más pronto posible.

\- _Lo haré_.

Ante eso ultimo dio por finalizada la llamada.

Se tomó unos minutos para meditar la situación en la que, sin querer, estaba metida. Decidió que lo mas sensato era avisarle a Miroku.

Decidida, dio media vuelta y casi resbaló al encontrarse los ojos azules de él… y a su lado Bankotsu.

La mirada de él era tajante, mientras que la de Miroku era de preocupación.

\- Tráiganla o los despido.

Sin tener tiempo de objetar, solo pudo suspirar con frustración.

 _.###._

\- Adelante. – No elevó su vista para saber de quien se trataba. - Naraku. – Musitó en un desgano.

El aludido se adentró en el lugar con prepotencia.

Simple detalle característico de su desagradable personalidad.

Podía concluir que todo estaba en orden salvo por una cosa… había demasiado silencio.

\- Sesshomaru. – El mayor de los Taisho enarcó una ceja y elevó su mirada finalmente. - Aquí están los papeles que me pediste.

No necesitó hojearlos.

Naraku conocía sus términos y el los suyos.

Así que solo se trataba de otra firma más.

\- Espero que esta vez no haya errores.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dejado mal?

\- Una.

 _.###._

Suspiró con cansancio y guardó su teléfono.

El individuo había salido temprano del trabajo… y olvidó decírselo.

Había recorrido casi media ciudad en su búsqueda, pero luego pensó que había sido la peor idea.

Era una pérdida de tiempo buscar una persona que no conocías.

Pero no podía regresar a la agencia sin antes saber que estaba bien. Necesitaba verlo con bien.

Así que ahora buscaría en el sitio donde por lógica debía estar… el departamento.

\- ¿Inuyasha?

Oscuridad y silencio.

Quiso buscar el espacio en su mente donde no se encontrara perfectamente desubicada.

Divisó una tenue luz al final del pasillo que conducía a la sala. Decidió que no tenía otra alternativa mas que inspeccionar el lugar.

Todo parecía bien, cada objeto en su lugar, tal como recordaba antes de salir.

Salvo la inesperada presencia que yacía en una inestable posición desde el mueble.

Cuando sus ojos lo identificaron, sintió como su alma regresaba lentamente.

\- Estas bien.

El joven de ojos dorados no se inmutó, pero desde su posición podía oler el alcohol.

Mantenía una mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, acompañado de un semblante pálido que distaba seriamente de expresar cordura.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó secamente, sin mirarla.

Kagome tragó duro.

\- Salí a correr. No sabía que regresarías temprano.

La azabache se estremeció cuando aquellos ojos dorados se posaron en ella.

Esta vez mas fríos que de costumbre.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No es eso, es solo que, no tengo nada preparado.

\- Eres mi esposa, no mi criada. – Kagome se mantuvo expectante mientras observaba como se incorporaba y se acercaba a ella. - Puedo contratar a alguien. Siempre y cuando no la corras como la anterior.

Ante un pequeño atisbo de calidez en aquel mar dorado, se encontró a si misma esforzando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto.

Una cosa había aprendido de su convivencia con Inuyasha Taisho.

Tenía la facilidad de cambiar su humor como si de trastorno bipolar se tratase.

Y aun con toda esa información, nunca estaba preparada para sus muestras de afecto

Era tan discordante como ver a Joffrey Lannister bailar en tutú una de las obras de Tchaikovsky.

Porque no era coherente mirar unos ojos llenos de oscuridad y luego ser abrazada con una calidez inexplicable.

Su aroma a champú inundó su nariz y sin darse cuenta trazó un camino con sus manos hasta enredarse en su nuca.

\- Tuve un día pesado. – Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió su respiración en su oreja. - Todo lo que quiero es llevarte al cuarto y hacerte mía hasta el amanecer.

Sonrió por lo bajo.

Ese era el Inuyasha juguetón.

\- Es algo tarde, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Sabes? Últimamente he pensado que podemos intentar tener un bebe. – Ante eso su sonrisa desapareció. - Estamos casados, es lo más natural.

Se alejó un poco para mirarlo fijamente, en breve silencio.

Buscó algún indicio de broma, pero estaba hablando jodidamente en serio.

Tragó duro y sostuvo un suspiro.

\- Claro, sería lo que todos esperan ¿no? – El ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

\- No.

Y entonces la mirada ambarina se tornó pícara.

\- Entonces… creo que me urge practicar.

La azabache sonrió torpemente y mientras era guiada a la habitación intentó pensar en una buena excusa para zafarse de aquel nuevo problema.

Sin ninguna idea coherente y con sus piernas temblando como gelatina, pensó que lo mas conveniente era fingir un desmayo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo.

Antes de darse cuenta de su situación, sus manos fueron apresadas en su espalda y por su garganta se asomó un cuchillo

Inuyasha la había emboscado.

No podía verlo, pero la presión que ejercía en sus muñecas dolía.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Kikyo no puede tener hijos. – Mierda… - ¿Quién carajos eres?

 _.###._

* * *

 _ **Un saludo a:**_

 _ *****_ ** _zabitamt1975_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Esta vez no tarde tanto jiji_**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima._**

 ** _Rockabye!_**


	6. 5 CONFUSION

**BLOOPERS**

 _Give me reasons to believe, that you would do the same for me. And I would do it for you, for you – Gone, Gone, Gone (Phillip Phillips)_

5\. CONFUSIÓN

Kagome colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Inuyasha. El agarre en su cuello la estaba sofocando.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras su cabeza ataba cabos.

\- ¿Qué haces, Inuyasha?

El individuo no aflojó su posición, incluso cuando quiso sonar sorprendida.

En su interior sintió satírico el momento.

Ni ella misma creía todo aquel espectáculo.

\- Te hice una pregunta. – Rio nerviosa.

\- Creo que estas demasiado ebrio.

Pretendió demencia, en un vago intento.

Poco a poco la presión del filo en su cuello era imposible de ignorar. Él no jugaba.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien. Pero conozco a Kikyo. – Su respiración se cortó. - Se que también eres una agente encubierta.

¿Tambien?

Tal vez podía seguir intentando la tangente.

\- E-estas delirand…

\- Tu dime cuánto.

Su forzada respiración no duraría mucho más. Kagome palmeó los brazos de él en un movimiento desesperado.

\- Esta bien… - Pronunció a duras penas. – Si me sueltas te diré todo.

Inuyasha obedeció, sin delicadeza alguna, y la observó en silencio mientras daba largas respiraciones en medio de espasmos.

Kagome analizó la situación en tres segundos.

Él estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para apuñalarla, así que tal vez si corría hacia la puerta tenía posibilidad de escapar.

Y ese fue su cometido.

Se incorporó rápidamente y se desplazó con agilidad.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo que el no se inmutó, o al menos no lo haría a tiempo.

Su mente cantaba un alivio, mientras su mano se acercaba a la manilla.

No tuvo tiempo de rozarla cuando un cuchillo se incrustó en la madera de la puerta. A escasos metros de su cuello.

¿Acaso el…?

\- ¿A dónde vas? Pensé que hablaríamos.

Kagome giró lentamente, sin ocultar sorpresa en su mirada.

Él lo notó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo parecido al pánico.

\- Siéntate, o la siguiente atravesará tu cabeza. – En un reflejo diviso el carcaj de flechas y el arco, en la decoración de armas. – Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. – La voz de Inuyasha volvió a perturbarla.

¿Acaso lo había subestimado todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

El se limitó a verla en silencio y al cabo de unos segundos le señaló el sillón a su derecha.

Kagome se sentó sin chistar.

\- Respuestas. – La azabache tragó duro. - ¿Quién eres?

Observó como desviaba su mirada. Lucía indecisa.

Detalló cada uno de sus movimientos, desde el nervioso parpadear hasta el temblor en sus pies.

Frunció el ceño aún más.

Era exactamente igual a ella.

O casi igual. Tal vez hubiera tardado un poco mas en darse cuenta, de no haber sido por su aroma.

Jasmín, el primer indicio…

Kikyo nunca usó Jasmín.

\- Me llamo Midoriko. – Sus pensamientos fueron desplazados en cuanto su voz hizo eco.

Sin previo aviso lanzó el segundo cuchillo. Esta vez cortando ligeramente el pómulo derecho de la azabache.

Kagome ahogó un grito.

\- Mientes.

\- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

Tomó un nuevo puñal en sus manos y ella calló al instante.

Hizo sus movimientos mas lentos de lo usual, sabiendo que todo era escudriñado por aquellos ojos cafés que mostraban confusión.

Ahí radicaba el segundo indicio.

Los ojos de Kikyo nunca habían sido tan expresivos.

Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa la primera vez.

\- La madre de Kikyo se llamaba Midoriko. – Notó una nueva sorpresa en la mirada de la azabache. - No pueden ser la misma persona. Salvo por un trasplante, claro, y aun así no aparentarías tu edad.

Kagome lo miró perspicazmente.

\- Si sabes tanto de Kikyo, debes saber quien soy.

\- Ilumíname.

Inuyasha escuchaba perfectamente como su corazón latía desbocado.

\- Me llamaron para investigar un homicidio. Debía… Debo conseguir información sobre el posible implicado y el plan resultaba perfecto porque tú no debías sospechar.

Frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿No debía sospechar que?

\- Que yo era ella.

\- ¿Y eso que carajos significa?

Kagome mordió su labio inferior.

\- Que debíamos ganar tiempo mientras conseguíamos las pruebas que te inculparan…

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a ella.

Algo al final de ese relato no le iba a gustar.

Kagome se sorprendió de notar aquellos ojos dorados con un nuevo brillo. Uno que no había visto antes en él pero que conocía perfectamente.

\- Al parecer no fuiste implicado. – Siguió.

\- ¿De qué mierda me iban a culpar?

\- De la muerte de Kikyo…

.###.

Su teléfono sonó y lo atendió al instante.

\- _Están en el departamento justo ahora. –_ Sonrió.

\- Perfecto.

\- _¿Doy la orden?_

 _-_ Esperemos un poco más.

 _.###._

\- ¿Cuándo lo dirás? – Sango roló los ojos.

Miró por la ventana del auto.

Lejos de aquella mirada juiciosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que planea Kagome. – La castaña pasó a verlo seriamente.

\- No tengo idea de lo que está haciendo. – Miroku suspiró.

\- Si tu no lo sabes, entonces estamos jodidos.

El joven de la coleta abrió el compartimiento frente al asiento del copiloto y sacó una carpeta de color vinotinto.

Sango lo miró intrigada cuando el le tendió dicho objeto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Miroku no despegó su vista del camino.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Myoga? El y Jaken fueron contratados por Inuyasha. – La castaña comenzó a hojear el documento. - Hace un par de semanas los llamó y les pidió seguir a Kagome.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Algo debe sospechar.

\- ¿Y Bankotsu?

El pelinegro volvió a suspirar.

\- Ya sabe sobre las coordenadas.

\- Mierda…

 _.###._

\- M-me lastimas.

La mirada de Inuyasha había cambiado.

Mostraba dolor, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ausente.

La veía, pero no la observaba.

Esta en negación.

\- Mientes.

La presión que ejercía en ella se volvía inestable.

Lucía fuerte pero su olor lo delataba, estaba mareado en alcohol.

\- Juro que he dicho toda la verdad. – La mirada ambarina se tornó fúrica.

\- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!

Kagome lo tomó por los hombros, en un intento por calmarlo.

\- No tengo porque mentirte.

Inuyasha se paró en seco, como si su mente por fin hubiera procesado la información.

En un movimiento brusco se separó de Kagome como si su solo contacto lo quemara.

\- Ya basta. – Sacudió su cabello con desespero. - Ya basta de mentiras, Kikyo.

Kagome se paró del sillón.

\- ¡No soy Kikyo!

El ambarino volteó a verla con la mirada absorta.

La azabache se descubrió a si misma queriendo disipar el dolor en sus ojos.

\- Sé que lo jodí todo cuando te pedí que nos casáramos.

\- No sigas.

\- Sabía que no me amabas, pero pensé que con el tiempo lo lograría.

\- Inuyasha…

El aludido la tomó de los brazos.

\- Dime cuanto tiempo necesitas, te juro que esperaré. – La azabache acunó su rostro en sus manos.

\- Soy Kagome. – El quedó petrificado. - Ka-go-me.

Poco tiempo tuvo de reaccionar cuando el aprisionó su cuello nuevamente.

Buscó a su alrededor, pero no había nada que pudiera usar para detenerlo.

Sus ojos se habían transformado.

Ya no era ese oro cálido.

Ahora era un dorado frío.

Decidida a defenderse, colocó sus manos en las suyas. Intentando aminorar la presión.

Sin previo aviso su agarre aflojó y el cuerpo masculino colapsó con el de ella.

Cayó de bruces sin entender lo que había pasado.

Sango y Miroku se dejaron ver justo en frente y solo pudo suspirar con alivio.

\- ¿Interrumpimos?

 _.###._

No tuvo que elevar la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió.

Tampoco tuvo trabajo en deducir quien era cuando aquella presencia se acercó despreocupadamente hacia su escritorio.

Fingió que los documentos eran más importantes.

\- Eres la migraña de mi vida. – Espetó, aun sin mirarla.

La escuchó resoplar.

\- Halagador.

\- Dame una razón para no demandarte.

\- Soy lo que tienes y me necesitas. – Un tic comenzaba a asomarse en su ceja.

\- Nadie es indispensable.

\- Si así piensas entonces no te interesará oír lo que descubrí.

Se limitó a observarla.

Había dado media vuelta para irse.

Roló los ojos.

\- Higurashi… - Su mandíbula se tensó cuando la aludida volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

Se creía muy graciosa jugando a la manipulación.

\- Música para mis oídos.

Le dio una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¿Dónde está la perla?

\- Vladivostok, Rusia. – Frunció el ceño.

\- Un poco bizarro, ¿no lo crees? – Kagome se encogió de hombros.

\- Kikyo era poética, quiso terminar donde todo empezó.

\- Que alisten el vuelo para mañana.

\- Si, jefe.

Notó como se volteaba nuevamente para salir.

\- Higurashi. – La azabache se detuvo. – No más errores.

Kagome asintió de espaldas a él y sin mas que decir salió de aquella habitación.

Del otro lado consiguió a Sango y Miroku con expresiones serias.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Apretó sus labios.

\- Si. Bankotsu ladra, pero no muerde.

Miroku la miró expectante y señaló su pómulo derecho.

\- Hablaba de Inuyasha.

\- Oh… - Llevó su mano al lugar señalado. – No volverá a pasar.

\- Debí haberte dicho. – Lo miró, confusa. - No pensé que reaccionaría así.

Encontró vergüenza en los ojos azules de su amigo.

Sango se limitó a suspirar.

Ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo esta él?

\- Los sedantes lo noquearán hasta mañana. – Forzó una sonrisa.

Una vibración en su bolsillo llamó su atención.

Sacó el dispositivo y encontró un mensaje.

Numero desconocido.

" _¿Mañana? No lo creo_

 _Tic tac, tic tac"_

 _.###._

* * *

 _¿Review? :3_

Mi grato saludo a mi querida **Rinnu,** un abrazo para ti hermosura.

Nos leemos pronto, my friends.

 _ **Rockabye!**_


End file.
